Soul Mates
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: What a little disagreement can lead to? Major positive changes for Imogen and Constance. [Constance's first words are from TV Series Maude S1E1, and they belong to Bea Arthur's Maude Findlay. So blame that episode for the beginning. The very brginning of the fan-fiction follows the episode a bit.] [Part of The Best Witch Series] Rating is PG mostly.


'Then pussycat, listen to me. I want you. To want me. To have. This. Hour.' Constance Hardbroom pronounced, separating second sentence. It sounded absolutely not Constance-like. Although she had her teacher voice on, the sentence _probably_ had hidden subtext.

Imogen knew how different Constance is when they're alone, but this sounded strange. 'Constance, I would give you my whole life, but what is it for? I want to say something.'

'Imogen, I'm saying again . . .'

The P.E. teacher interrupted her, 'Please, let me say. Then pussycat, listen to me.' The younger woman saw wonder at the Potions teacher's face.

'Does Imogen want to repeat everything I said for I let her to have her lesson?' It was the only thought that came to Constance's mind at once.

'I want you. To want me,' the P.E. teacher finished, separating every part. There was silence after this.

'Yes?' The black-haired woman could not believe words she has heard. 'Did you mean exactly what you said? But . . .'

"Constance, I would not say it, if I didn't mean it. I don't want to lie. We have whole Saturday and Sunday is tomorrow.'

'Yes, and I would want to dedicate most of two days to my work.'

'Are you joking?' The gym mistress began to lose her patience.

'Maybe a bit. But I _really_ need at least one additional lesson with the second years.'

'You said something at least.'

Why the Potions teacher saw nothing? Imogen was standing near her. She was very beautiful in her navy-blue T-shirt, light sport trousers, and trainers.

'All right.' Constance pretended to give up her possible plans. In fact, everything was going exactly as she wanted. She decided to make Imogen frustrated a bit, and then she would cover her with tenderness. 'It will be very pleasant to hear Idgie's moans,' Constance thought when she had finished her real plan a few hours before.

'What do you mean concretely?'

'Come with me, darling.'

'Right now? Where are we going to?'

'Yes, now. To where? It's a secret. Some things are better not be revealed until time is right.'

Constance embraced Imogen tightly. Few seconds later, they appeared in the Potions teacher's room.

The room's owner said no words. She pressed the blonde witch to the smooth wall and kissed on the lips passionately. She didn't need to wait long to feel as her girlfriend kissed her in reply with the same passion.

'I don't think you meant this.'

'I wanted to surprise you. Besides . . .' She put her hands on Imogen's breasts and squeezed slightly. She received a moan in reply.

'I waited it since I awoke. Why did you avoid me almost all morning until now?'

'Why? I thought about something, and then I thought for a while and the plan was in my head. Everything is going exactly as I planned.'

'Mmm, do you have something else in your mind?'

'I have a list in my head. It's called "Many Ways How to Meet All the Wishes of a Beautiful Girlfriend".'

'This is brilliant. But before we continue, I want to ask something. "For what do you need this hour?"'

'I'm sorry. I changed my opinion. I wanted the second years to have an additional Potions lesson instead of your P.E.'

'You mean Maud and others need additional Potions?'

'Well, Maud needn't, but Mildred needs at least ten Potions lesions.'

'Thank you, love, for not changing the schedule.'

'This is a thing number one on my list.'

'I'm very glad.'

'You said something about an hour. Do you think one hour will be enough for us?'

'I know, it will be hard for us, but we can do everything quickly, and start again in the evening.'

'All right, I hope five hours will be enough for us.'

'If it's not, we'll add extra time.'

Of course, one hour wasn't enough, but they did everything as decided. They were dressed and sitting on Constance's bed.

'Love, I wanted to tell you something during some time, but I haven't had courage.'

'What do you mean, my dearest?' Imogen had no idea what was going on in Constance's mind.

'I thought maybe it's time not to hide our relationship.'

'I thought about the same, but I didn't want to tell you. I supposed you like what we have and want to keep it secret.'

'You too?' Constance was very happy to hear this.

'Yes, I am. It's not a secret that we're best friends, but I'm sure everybody will be shocked when they'll know that fearsome Constance has a girlfriend who adores her mutually.'

'I would want to see reaction of Ethel's father. He's a person number one who's least believes that I'll ever not be an "old maiden" as he calls me when he thinks I'm not listen.'

'How about Helliboring?'

'Ah, that damn Grand Wizard Hellibore is the second on that inexistent list. If they're sitting now, and they would hear the news, they could fall, no doubts.'

'I would like to see it.'

'It would be wonderful. Anyway, I suppose that first person who will know the news will be glad.'

'Who is this person?' Constance asked jokingly.

'Amelia,' the witches answered almost simultaneously.

'I suppose there was no need to ask.'

'Anyway, I like the answer.'

'So do I. I liked it also because of how we pronounced this.'

XXX

Imogen knocked, and they heard "Come in!" from inside.

'Amelia, we want to tell you something,' Constance said as they entered the office.

'Nothing bad, I hope?'

'Rather vice versa.'

'What is it?' The Headmistress was eager to know.

'We're a couple.' In addition to these words, Constance kissed Imogen passionately, and the blonde witch responded to the kiss at once.

The Spells teacher looked amazed.

'If you still don't believe it . . . I feel in love with Constance . . . I mean, Miss Hardbroom then, since the very first day, since the very first moment I had seen her. Constance started to develop some feelings for me since our first lesson when I brewed anti-cough potion perfectly.'

'Looking back, whenever I'm thinking about that time, I'm sure I started falling for Imogen since that day. I didn't want to admit it, but my feelings for that wonderful girl were growing stronger and stronger every month.'

'Did you? . .' Amelia was taken aback by the confession she heard.

'No, of course, but we have something more to tell you. It's nothing bad or indecent, but we want you to know more.'

'I'm listening.'

'It was Imogen's fifth term. At this time I was head over heels in love with her, and I didn't know what to do. She was the first person who was able to go through all my layers and touch my heart by her love. I knew that she loves me too, and this made everything worse.'

Both, Constance and Imogen told about their confession which changed their lives forever.

'Amelia, now you know why I'm a teacher here.'

The Headmistress blinked to not let tears appear in her eyes. 'You wanted to be with your future girlfriend, your soul mate. I knew you were friends even when Imogen was a pupil. Everybody knew about your friendship. But this is a real answer to any of my "why's." I'm very glad for you both.' The Spells teacher stood up from her desk. She embraced Imogen, and then Constance. 'It's wonderful that you found each other so many years ago.'

'Speaking about soul mates . . . Those years when Imogen was studying at Weirdsister College were hardest for me since I we met. One day, I decided to brew Veritaserum. No, I wanted this strongest love potion not to seduce somebody or something like this. I wanted to feel Imogen. If you feel smell of a person when you're smelling this potion, it means this person is your soul mate. Of course, it was Imogen. I was almost crying with happiness.'

'Don't worry, Constance. Nobody will ever take Imogen away from you.'

'I know,' the Potions teacher smiled.

'I'll not let this happen,' the Flying teacher reassured the Headmistress.

'I've remembered something. Constance, when it was Imogen's second year, I noticed a few times that you were very sad. I asked you "What had happened?", but your reply was "Nothing to worry about". 'Constance, remember once and for all, you did nothing wrong. Having feelings isn't a bad thing. Being a lesbian isn't bad thing too.'

'Yes, I like who I am, but Imogen was my pupil, she was in my class. I was her form mistress.' The Deputy Headmistress let herself reminiscing how Imogen looked at her when the girl thought the teacher didn't notice. But she did notice. She noticed this, and every time stern Miss Hardbroom became Constance—caring, loving, emotional woman who would be brave enough to tell everything to the girl who made her so happy.

'I must congratulate you.'

'What do you mean concretely?' Imogen wondered.

'I've never noticed that you're more than best friends.'

'It's the best reward for us.' Constance decided not to share details why she was so happy. 'Nobody will know about our loud moans except us,' she thought.

'I suppose, your families knows about your relationship.'

'Yes, we wanted to keep it secret for some time, but we told them finally,' Imogen answered.

'Anyway,' Constance added, 'when we're on holidays, we live in our house.'

'You have a house?' Amelia asked with wonder.

'Yes, my maternal grandmother died few months before Imogen had started to study here, and I inherited her house. When Imogen came back, I decided that we would live there together. It's our house since that time.'

'It's wonderful. I hope you enjoy time you spend there together.'

'Of course,' Imogen replied.

When they had left the office, the potions mistress looked around. There was nobody in sight. She whispered Imogen in the ear, '"Constant vigilance" in my room in five minutes. Your sexual moans are for me, and I shan't let anybody hear them.' After this, the black-haired witch vanished into thin air.

Imogen run to Constance's room. She didn't care about pupils who could see her. She hoped that she wouldn't wait so long. Five minutes wasn't good for her. The gym mistress wanted to change it to two minutes.

Exactly two minutes later Imogen appeared into the room. Her mouth opened when she saw her girlfriend.

Constance was half-lying on the bed. She had nothing on except bra and short panties. She beckoned mesmerised witch by forefinger.

'You're quick, love, but I was even quicker. I'll let you to take off one item of clothing of me. And thanks for your reaction. I hoped you would like it.'

'It was perfect, love,' Imogen commented when she approached to bed. She put the bra off of Constance. 'I think it will be fair, if I undress myself partly.'

'It will be fair only if you take my pose on bed.'

'I hope you'll like it.'

'I can almost moan thinking about this.'

'It's very good. Come to the door and turn to it. Turn back only when I say.'

Imogen looked amazing, and Constance couldn't wait to undress her girlfriend completely.

The silencing spell was on. The witches were almost completely free for the first time while they were at Cackle's. They were going to start what they were doing in the morning.

"Has anything changed?" Imogen asked in the later evening.

They were very happy. Their moral hunger was satisfied completely. At that time, they didn't have time limit.

'Being different and don't be afraid to tell about this, is bravery.'

'But apart from this?'

'Nothing, love. We're the same Imogen and Constance who love each other. We have been hiding our relationship for many years. Even a t about our times together in a room of one of us turns me on.'

'The same like every time. I know you, and I remember my feelings too.'

'I hope magical world is better than non-magical when it comes to anybody who's not heterosexual.'

'Do you want to know?' Imogen commented half-teasing.

'What do you mean?' Constance was taken aback.

'I don't know, but how about holding hands going along the corridors? No, I know what we'll do. I'll need to look for pupils when they're having lunch tomorrow. We'll enter the hall together holding hands. I don't care about any comments.'

'Love, it's the best. I can't wait holding my girlfriend's hand in everybody's presence.'

'Acts say louder than words. We want the whole school to know, yes?'Imogen smiled.

'I can't wait this to happen. I want us to be ourselves, not hiding who we are.'

'It will happen very soon. One day is more than enough.'

XXX

Imogen and Constance entered the hall, holding hands. The pupils had already sat at the tables. The two witches looked at each other, smiling.

Pupils had to stand up as soon as a teacher—who's looking for them during the meal—enters the hall. Thus, every pupil saw their two teachers entering the hall. Except Amelia Cackle, nobody could believe own eyes. Every time whether Miss Drill started the lesson or she was looking for pupil eating . . . Everybody felt as if bright sun was shining in their direction. At that day they saw two suns. Their strict teacher Miss 'H.B.' Hardbroom was very happy, and it seemed she wanted them to be happy too. Of course, Imogen's influence made Constance kinder, so her lessons were not 'I'm so afraid of H.B., and I wish she won't yell at me today' anymore, since Imogen's first year as a teacher, at least.

Nobody cared what caused such strong change in Miss Hardbroom. Pupils were sure Miss Drill did something that was much more than what she normally did and it could be the answer.

If a woman's smiling looking at the other woman, if they make each other happy, does their sexual orientation matter? No, love is love. No matter what's more important for the person—head or heart. Even the most logical person can be happy and warming others by own rays. Even teachers can do it not breaking teacher/pupil line.

This was exactly what happy couple was doing.


End file.
